ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero (GodzillaVerse)
Zero (also known as the Dark Titan of the Universe) is an alien creature who serves as the overall main antagonist of the Monster Kid franchise. He serves as the overarching antagonist of Monster Kid, Monster Kid: Master of Monsters and Monster Kid: Evolution as well as being the hidden Bigger Bad antagonist of The Origin of Monster Kid. Zero is also a posthumous antagonist in Return of Monster Kid and eventually the titular main antagonist of Return of Monster Kid: Zero's Resurrection. He is an ancient cosmic being and serves as the sworn archenemy of Max Stewart/Monster Kid. Zero is voiced by Nolan North. Appearance Zero resembles a bipedal black bird with antler-like extensions on his head with bat-like wings on each of his arms. He has red eyes with yellow pupils and red markings on his body. Zero uses large red hooks as hands and possess a red oval-shaped object implanted on his chest. Zero True Form.png|Zero's true form Personality Zero is an evil creature who seeks to conquer the Earth and the entire universe with an army of extraterrestrial monsters. In order for him to terraform the Earth to his own liking, Zero would create monsters and send them to attack the humans, only to have his plans foiled by Max Stewart, leading Zero to hold a deep grudge against the young boy. Zero is so pure evil, he enjoys causing great destruction. Zero would kill some villains who failed to kill Max for you. Roar In his true form, Zero's roar is actually modified from the MUTOs. Biography Origin Zero is an ancient monster from the Solar Dimension. He began his reign of terror in the universe by creating a race of cosmic monsters called Solar Beasts to cause great destruction and eradicate all life on other planets and terraform them into his own liking. However, Zero knows ever to challenge two beings in the universe that ae more powerful than him, Vexon and Solaris. Great Monster War of Earth A thousand years later, Zero arrived on Earth with the purpose to conquer and terraform the entire planet, unleashing an army of giant monsters and cause great destruction until he was defeated by the Star Empire, an ancient civilization and an alien race called the Blight. Zero was badly injured and retreated back into the Solar Dimension to heal. The Origin of Monster Kid Monster Kid Monster Kid: Future Fight Monster Kid: Master of Monsters Return of Monster Kid Powers and Abilities *'Dimension Being Physiology' - Due to being an ancient cosmic being, Zero is extremely powerful. **'Monster Creation' - Zero has the ability to create monsters. ***Solar Beasts ***Spore Monsters **'Telekinesis' - Zero can move and manipulate objects and living things. ***'Immobilization' - Zero can render organisms immobilize via telekinesis. **'True Power' - Zero has the ability to unlock to his full power. ***'True Form '- Zero can transform into his original form at any time. **'Particle Manipulation' - Zero can manipulate particles. **'Dimension Travel '- Zero can travel between the Solar Dimension and Earth. **'Size Enhancement '- Zero can manipulate his own size from small or big. **'Genius-Level Intellect' - Zero's intelligence is far beyond of that of a normal human. **'Corruption Inducement' - Zero has the power to corrupt any living being, using red energy spores, transforming them into either supervillains or monsters. **'Optic Beams' - Zero can project energy beams from his eyes. **'Sound Wave Generation' - Zero can generate sound waves from his claw. **'Telepathic Speaking' - Zero can speak telepathically and can only communicate using his head. *'Dimension Lordship' - Zero has absolute control of the Solar Dimension. **'Reality Warping' - Zero has a power to manipulate everything in the Solar Dimension. *'Science Manipulation '- Zero can manipulate the laws of science. **'Technology Manipulation' - Over the years, Zero manage to gain the power to manipulate technology. ***'Technology Attacks' - Zero can use technology to various attacks. ***'Organic Technology '- Zero can manipulate organic technology. Equipment *'Communicator' - Zero has an oval shaped device implanted on his chest so that other beings can hear his voice without using his mouth to speak. *'Technology' - Zero possess advanced technology in the Solar Dimension Weaknesses *'Earth water' - Water from Earth is acid to Zero and can cause him great pain to his skin when exposed. Trivia *Zero have pulled strings throughout the series making him the overarching antagonist of the Monster Kid trilogy. **He was responsible for the destruction of many planets throughtout the universe. **He was responsible for events of the Great Monster War of Earth. **He was responsible for creating Dark Owl by sending a Diamonite crystal to crash land on Earth. **He killed many of the surviving members of the Blight race that survived the destruction of Planet Photon. **He was responsible for the many giant monster attacks on Diamond City. **He was responsible for the death of Gerald Stewart. **He manipulate Daxton Shaw into becoming the Chrome King and forming the Chrome Knights. *According to Man of Action, he is the true main antagonist of the show. *Zero has appeared in more episodes than most villains, proven that he is Max's archenemy. *Zero considers Max as his greatest foe in the entire universe. *Zero is one of the most darkest villains in the entire GodzillaVerse. Category:Monster Kid Category:Monster Kid villains Category:Monster Kid characters Category:GodzillaVerse Category:GodzillaVerse characters Category:GodzillaVerse villains Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Supervillains Category:Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Monster Kid Kaiju Category:GodzillaVerse Kaiju Category:Bigger Bads Category:Monsters Category:Monster Kid: Master of Monsters Category:Monster Kid: Master of Monsters Kaiju Category:Monster Kid: Master of Monsters characters Category:Monster Kid: Master of Monsters villains Category:Kaiju Category:Return of Monster Kid Category:Return of Monster Kid Kaiju